Don't you remember me
by Saint-Tail02
Summary: Chikorita loves Ash more than anything else. but when she dies she is given a second chance. To come back as a human and see if Ash would love her back just the same. (most succesful -completed)
1. Dead

Don't Cry Chika  
  
Disclaimer I don't own Poke'mon: and if ur actually reading this I'm thankful that there are some poke'mon fans out there enjoy ^^. Please say if I should continue or not.  
  
I ran as fast as I can. My heart pounding. My legs begging me to stop but no. I wouldn't stop. For you I wouldn't stop. I rushed in on the enemy as fast as I could. Blew him straight to the ground.  
  
"That's it Chikorita!" I heard Ash call.  
  
"CHIKKAA" I growled in a response keeping my eyes on the opponent.  
  
"Match goes to Chikorita!" Brock called out.  
  
I breathed a sigh of relief.I would have gladly kept on fighting for him, but I'm happy that's over. I was just about to rush up into Ash's arms, hear him go on and on about how great I did. Something different happened. The rocky battlefield began to shake. I looked up the rocky cliffs were shaking vigorously and then everything went black.  
  
Everything was spinny and dizzy. I felt like I had my eyes open but everything was black. I heard voices. I couldn't feel anything. Nothing. It was like I didn't exist. I heard words like.  
  
"Chikorita" My name. "May Die" "Sorry" "Chikorita!" someone screaming my name, crying. Sounding close and far at the same time then it faded away. I didn't know what happened. I had just finished a battle then. Then this.  
  
'Ash! Ash wait' I screamed in my thoughts. 'Ash I don't want to die, I'm scared. I love you Ash!' I thought that was stupid. I can't be in love with Ash he's a human I'm a Poke'mon. I cried but felt no tears fall down my face. It was like I was an invisble Poke'mon, I couldn't feel nor see. Only think. Then I thought I had heard a voice.  
  
"Chikorita you are going to be given a test to prove this love true"  
  
'What?'  
  
"You will be given three days to proven your love then your fate will be decided" then  
  
the voice disappeared. White bright light covered up the darkness.  
  
When I had awoken I was more or less confused. When my eyes focused I was laying in the bushes. I hopped to my feet but I realized that my hind legs where taller. I looked at my front claws. They weren't claws they were hands. I sat up and looked around. I looked at my hands, bending my fingers, playing with thumb. I stuggled to stand to up on two feet. It was very new for me. I fell once but I was determined to stand. That voice echoed in my head.  
  
'You have three days to prove your love true.'  
  
"Ash!" I cried out. I cupped my hands over my mouth. "I can speak o my god I can speak I'm human!" I yelled. . I put two and two together to figure out that I was a human. I brushed my hands down my green skirt. 


	2. I must see you again

Hello second chapter thanks for the couple o reviews . Disclaimer: I don't own poke'mon simple.  
  
"I have to find Ash!" I got up on my wobbly two legs and slowly walked forward then began to pick up the pace.  
  
"Hey I can actually get use to this" I smiled happily. I found myself on a path and was soon out of the woods. 'I need to find Ash' but where would he be?' 'Wait he would never recognize me hmmm. I'll change my name to Chika yea that's it Chika' I skipped happily down the path. Thank you whoever you are wherever you are I get to see Ash again. After 10 minutes of walking I had begun to get discouraged.  
  
"O Ash where can you be" I sounded like a hopeless love sick person. BOOM!* I heard thunder behind me. The sky was gray and nearly black, The rain was going to fall soon I did the only thing I could do. Panic? No I sang.  
  
"Yea I love the rain" Yes As a grass type Poke'mon I had always loved the rain. It poured and poured and poured. As the rain poured down it soaked my hair, my bangs came lower over my face. I happen to get a glimpse of it, a nice shade of dark green.. My clothes were soaking but I didn't care poke'mon or not I loved the rain.  
  
"Hey you shouldn't you be looking for sheleter" I turned around to face a girl with orange hair, cerulean eyes.She was wearing a rain coat. I recognize her immediately.  
  
"MISTY! Boy am I glad to see you!" I yelled in excitement.  
  
"Uh.." She was totally blank, shocked and confused. "Do I know you?"  
  
"Sure you do!" I cried. happy as ever.  
  
"Um there is a Pokemon center and rest stop down the path we can talk there." I wanted to talk right here. right now. in the rain.  
  
"Come'on hurry up you'll get sick." Misty cried. I am a grass type poke'mon water doesn't bother me.  
  
I followed her down the path. Hopping and jumping in water puddles. This girl must have thought I was nuts but the hell with her. I don't care I wanted to see Ash. We got there soon, too soon. I wanted to stay out in the rain. Everyone was staring at me as I walked in. Soaking dripping wet. I couldn't care less I shook my head and water flew all over.  
  
"Hey don't do that" Misty sharply grabbed my hand. She helped me get dried up.  
  
"Where is Ash!?!?" I asked eagerly after that.  
  
"O he's here you'll see him but he is very depressed." Misty said running the blow dryer over her orange hair.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because he had lost his Chikorita 6 months ago." For me it seemed for less than a minute when I was in a trance.  
  
"What happened?" I asked because I had no idea what had happened to me.  
  
"Well after her last battle there was a really bad rock slide and a huge rock fell on her head, it happened to fast we couldn't do anything." We were on our way out in the open cabin like place. The fire place crackled in the middle of the huge room. Poke'mon trainers of all types were just hanging around sipping on hot cocoa or soup. My heart skipped a beat when I saw Ash at the near the window.  
  
Like how it's going go any ideas tell me ^0^=. Send reviews. 


	3. He thinks I'm a nut case

"Ash! Ash!" I cried jumping for joy running towards him. I wanted to jump straight into his lap and have him stroke my back,but that wasn't going to happen, you see I'm a human now I'm trying to let go of my Chikorita ways but I just can't He just looked at me in the expression Misty gave me. Shock, stunned etc. Of course I'll be too if this strage girl I've never met in my life started attacking with a series of hugs.  
  
"Ash I'm soo happy to see you!" I hugged him.  
  
"Um.. I think you have the wrong person miss" Ash said reluctantly pushing me away.  
  
"No It's you Ash.."  
  
"How do you know my name?"  
  
"It's me Chikorita! Remember!!" I squealed.  
  
"Uh." Ash just looks at me as if I was this alien. I started to feel weak but I didn't give up just yet.  
  
"Remember when we first met Ash" I took his hands in mine and looked deep into his eyes. Misty was having a 'silent fit' behind us. I ignored her.  
  
"Remember I was there sun bathing in the sun and then you came along" People were now watching us now, Ash was obviously embarrassed.  
  
"And then after that you battled me because you wanted to capture me, but I was very stubborn I didn't want to get caught I.." I paused hearing a series of giggles and laughs behind us from the people overhearing our conversation.  
  
"Vine Wip!!" I cried stretching my arms at them. They laughed harder.  
  
'Darn I forgot I'm not a Poke'mon anymore' I thought aloud.  
  
"But If I was you'll be lying face flat on the ground in a matter minutes. Ash is my Trainer!" I yelled.  
  
Everyone now roared in laughter. Now I couldn't take It not only had I embarrassed myself, I also embarrassed Ash.  
  
"Everyone SHUT UP!!!! Ash" I turned back to him. Misty was silent and glaring at us.  
  
"I know you're just jealous Misty" I snorted at her.  
  
"Excuse me I don't even know you! And neither does Ash!" Misty stomped her feet.  
  
"You're jealous because Ash loves me more than you" I beamed at her. Ash was sinking deeper into his seat and pulled his cap over his head.  
  
"Hey what's going on here?" Brock got in between us. I was wondering where he was.  
  
"I have no Idea!!! that girl has got some nerve!!!" Misty stomped towards me. Also flushed not only from embarrassment but anger as well.  
  
" You're always jealous!! But face it Ash will always love me more!!!"  
  
"SHUT UP BITCH!!" she slapped me across my cheek. I would normally have turned back and give her what's coming to her but my legs gave way and I collapsed on the floor. The last thing I remembered was a series of Laughing and shouting and woooooo's  
  
I woke up in a soft sheet bed. My nose wasn't as good as sniffing out things as before but I could tell I was in some kind of nurses or doctor place. My nose was stuffy and my head ached. I sat up and held my head trying to remember what had taken place. I wish I hadn't.  
  
"Oh you are finally awake." I turned around and realize It was Nurse Joy.  
  
"You had a very high fever but it should be broke by now" She placed a hand over my forehead and smiled.  
  
"Where is Ash?"  
  
"Sorry But all the trainers left early this morning" Nurse joy frowned.  
  
"O.. Ok" I mumbled disappointedly. This was going to be my second day. I needed to find Ash and set things right this time. 


	4. He remembers me!

Great. I sat up quickly from the bed and started heading out the door.  
  
"Hey wait your not strong enough to be out yet" She called. I'ver heard one of them say that before back in my chikorita form. Or something like that.  
  
"Ash! Ash!" I called running down the path. 'Ok' I thought aloud. 'Last night wasn't the totally greatest reunion I ever had neither was it a good approach. I had to set things straight this time.  
  
I sniffed the air. I knew I wasn't a chikorita anymore but I still hung on tight to some of my chikorita ways. Surprisingly I thought I had a hold on Ash's ssent so I went down the road. Running. Running. Running. Jogging..jogging..jogging..walking walking walking walking.. collapse. Yup. I had no idea how far I had ran but it seemed to be quite a distance. Then I heard voices. I peeked from some hedges. Just my luck there having a picnic near a river bank was my good old friend Misty and Ash. I bit my tongue To prevent myself from screaming like a lunatic I listened to their conversation.  
  
"That girl the other night was totally weird" I heard da tan man with the dark brown spiky hair say.  
  
"Hmmppff she has some nerve she must be on some medication or something" Misty grumbled angrily popping some food into Togepi's mouth. That's when I began to feel hungry I didn't eat anything since yesterday evening.  
  
"I hate her she has an attitude I hope she doesn't some following us again." God I miss I can Vine whip her right now. I climbed up silently into a nearby tree to get an over head view.  
  
"Hmm.. I really don't think she's that bad.. I have a strange feeling about her" Ash thought aloud to himself and his friends around him.  
  
"Yea she was right on track beginning about how you and chikor.." Brock stopped in his words as Ash let out sobs.  
  
"Aww.. Brock did ya have to remind him again" Misty whispered angrily.  
  
"Opps I'm sorry" Brock apologized softly.  
  
'U Idiot! I'm right here!' I screamed in my head.  
  
. "I saw some fruit trees across the street maybe I can pick some for our desert" Brock offered.  
  
"Hey good idea I'll come with you". I watched both of them go across the street. This was my perfect chance! Ash was all alone and now we could talk.  
  
"Pika Pika" Ash's pikachu spoke twitching it's ears around and it's eyes caught mine. Then Ash's own caught mine, his tear-stained looked up at me.  
  
"Hey It's you again the girl from last night" he called up to me.  
  
"Hey Ash!!" The branch that kept me balanced broke and I came tumbling down.  
  
"Owie" I cried as I landed with a loud thud.  
  
"Hey are you okay" Ah asked offering me his hand.  
  
"Yea"  
  
"Ash I know this sounds kind of strange but you have to believe me I am really Chikorita, I am you.." I paused as he stretched out a hand and placed it on my forehead. "No I am not sick" I scolded brushing his hand away.  
  
I placed my hands on his shoulders and looked deep into his eyes. I need to get the message clear.  
  
"Ash you have to believe me, remember all the good times we had. The first time I wouldn't trust you. And then I ran away in the cold and you found me, tucked me under your vest to keep Pikachu and myself warm remember??" A warm tears rolled down his cheeks and a brushed it aside with my thumb, I left both of my hands on his cheeks.  
  
"I would always jump into your arms, and I was there when Team rocket kept on trying to steal Pikachu. Remember the battles we fought together! Remember Ash!" More tears rolled down his cheeks.  
  
" Chikorita?" he spoke softly.  
  
"Yes it's me Ash," I smiled. Should I tell him now? Or should I forever hold my peace? I  
  
"I .. I.. missed you so much Ash, Ilovedyousomuch that. that I was given a second chance." I pulled his face closer to mine. He didn't flinch or pull away. Just blushed slightly. "You remember" My voice faded out as our noses met and the gap between our lips were going to draw to a close. Just one kiss then I could remain human. Just one kiss.  
  
"HEY IT'S YOU AGAIN!!!!" I spun my head around quickly to see Misty. I was soo close.  
  
"WHAT are you DOING!!!" She screeched. I got up and dashed off into the forest. Hearing Misty's Screams fading. I was mad. Misty was going to get in my way. But I think My love is more powerful than hers or so I thought.. 


	5. A new guy? Now what

I'm SORRY! Gomen! Gomen! I didn't realize my spelling sucked so badly *sniffle* If I do it again feel free to flame. And yes I know chikorita's personality seems a bit like Melin's but hey. When chikorita's battling for Ash she seems to have a tough attitude.  
  
Now I was getting really, really hungry. The Poke'mon Trainer rest stop place was much too far away. I swayed as I walked down the tracks through the forests. Poke'mon peeped out of the bushes and stared at me, but I paid no attention to them. What I was paying attention to was a young boy around my age walking towards me. I swayed lazily side to side, I was starved. I collapsed on the rocky road.  
  
"Hey you al right?" he dropped down next to me. He had raven black hair and dark purple eyes. His bangs were set on one side of his face the rest cut short.  
  
"Yea just peachy." I replied the word peach made my mouth water but I dare not drool in his presence.  
  
"In other words I'm hungry." I grumbled.  
  
"O?" He fumbled around in his back pack. "I'm sure I have something to eat here." eventually he pulled out a triple cheese and ham sandwich.  
  
"Your giving it..to me??" My eyes grew starry and tears rolled down my face.  
  
"Yea go ahead take it." He smiled.  
  
"Thank you" I wolfed down the sandwich in record timing. I watched as he sweatdropped.  
  
"So what's your name?" he gazed on as I gulped down the last bite.  
  
"Chikorita. But you can call me Chika. You wouldn't happen to have more sandwiches would ya?"  
  
He sweatdropped again. "um yea." He fished through his back pack and gave me a peanut butter sandwich and a bottle of juice.  
  
"My name is Torio, I'm a Poke'mon trainer." He continued.  
  
I continued to gulp down biting as many pieces as I could. I gave him a nod to indicate that I was listening. Boy was I hungry.  
  
"Are you a Poke'mon trainer Chika?" he asked. I shook my head. By this time I was finished. I wiped my mouth with my hand.  
  
"That was delicious!!!" I exclaimed. I hopped back up quickly to my feet. "Thanks a lot Torio, I feel better than ever!" I did a couple of stretches to show I wasn't lying.  
  
"Well your welcome anytime. Say would ya like to be a Poke'mon trainer." I thought this was almost insane. To me it would feel like a poke'mon controlling a Poke'mon, honestly I want to be the one to get into all the action.  
  
"How could I?" I grinned. I don't why I wanted to be. I mean It was only today and tomorrow I was going to be alive, unless I could win Ash's love.  
  
"I can set ya up with a couple of Poke'mon" Torio interrupted my thoughts.  
  
"Really??" I wish he could set me up with Ash instead but I thought it was best to keep my mouth shut about that issue.  
  
"My mansion is nearby here" he said pointing to the forest.  
  
"A Mansion." I raised an eyebrow in disbelief. I look around on etheir side of the road was forest. Trees.tress.trees.  
  
"Yea If you come over here you can see it." He grabbed my hand and dragged into the forest. 'Here I am with this guy when I should be concentrating on Ash. If I completely lose track now I may go back to being a dead person *ahem* Poke'mon.' We came to a kind of sandy and rocky cliff. When I looked down. There, right before my eyes, was a huge, I swear huge three or more story mansion. When I snapped back into reality Torio had slid down the cliff and was at the bottom.  
  
"Are ya afraid? Afraid your gunna get your cute little green skirt dirty." He taunted me.  
  
"O please" I carefully Placed a foot down and slide down the cliff. Then I thought this guy isn't so bad.  
  
What do ya think. Ok I don't want to spoil the story soo.. do ya think Chikorita should end up with this guy in the end or Ash. Your decision may prove fatal to this story. 


	6. FAq's U can skip this if ya want

My grammar is bad bad bad bad. Anyway I have decided the answer to the question but I'm not telling ^.^= ya gottA READ!!!. Anyways. Here are a few answers to some questions I got. If ya don't wanna read it skip it (if I were u I would too) but these may be answers to some questions u asked me when ya reviewed.  
  
Q. Wouldn't being named after a pokemon make him think of a few questions? @.Well lets just say Torio was too busy watching chikorita gulp down the food to ask any questions.  
  
Q. You don't just give someone a pokemon and bang there a trainer you know.  
  
@. Well that is true but hey people give other people poke'mon but that doesn't necessary mean that they are a trainer.  
  
Q.Where the heck did Ash and the others get to? They were right with 'Chiko' when we last left then story.  
  
@. Um.. no Chikorita ran away when Misty showed up.  
  
Q.Wouldn't Chiko be more concerned with going after Ash? She DOES only have a day or two left.  
  
@. Yea that is also true but. Remember Misty also loves Ash and she really doesn't really accept Chika. After She interrupted Chika ran away. She can't just rush the process no matter how short the time is. Besides she needs time to think and plan. But Torio helped her out so it would be nice if she went by his mansion  
  
Q. Where did this guy get a place that big? @. I dunno u ask him.  
  
Q. Why did she return to the living world after six months?  
  
@.well time must have guna faster for her. And if it had been more recently Ash would have been to depressed to really talk to anyone. (and besides he would probably be much older)  
  
Q. Nurse Joy is a POKEMON doctor.  
  
@. Duh but if she is running the Poke'mon rest stop and someone who stops there is sick well of course she has to help them.  
  
Q. Anyway, Ash is a sympathic person, weather he thought she was crazy or not, he would stay around to see if she was alright.  
  
@ Yea but I guess after that commotion he probably didn't want to to. Or maybe he knew she was gunna be okay so he left.  
  
Q. I think Pikachu would know those mannerisms anywhere.  
  
@. Probably.  
  
Q. Misty isn't the kind not to care if she hurt someone.  
  
@ It isn't that she didn't care she was probably be too embarrassed think about it if you were in her position. It wouldn't be that you won't care u would be probably.. I dunno.. 0.o  
  
Q. It's not like Misty to use slurs. @. I know just little change here. And besides who knows what goes one between cut scenes and days ^.^=  
  
ok that's it. Back to the story 


	7. A new Poke'mon for a Poke'mon?

I loved this place. It wasn't because it was rich and big. It was because it was decorated with all kinds of pretty things. Like giant vases. Pretty carpets. The smell. Pictures that hung the walls. They were mostly of Chikorita.  
  
"Do you like Chikorita's??" I felt weird asking this question. It was like asking if he liked me, to me it seemed so.  
  
"Yea I *love* Chikorita they are my favorite Pokemon" He replied pointing out a few pictures. 'Love?' I thought I don't know if it was me or I was blushing. I shook my head and cleared out the thought. I can't fall in love with another; it's Ash I came here for.  
  
"Well I know u can't become a Poke'mon trainer just like that but I have this Evee. I want to give it away. It's not like I don't want or anything, but Evee is a bit too weak she is shy of battling I tried everything but nothing won't work"  
  
"So your blowing her off because she's too weak and you don't want to lose is that it" I said angrily.  
  
"No. No. I wouldn't do that it's just that I think that I'm not the right trainer for her, you look like the perfect one" He smiled.  
  
We walked into a room were a cute, brown, Evee lay resting on a satin pillow.  
  
"Come here Evee" Torio called out joyfully and Evee immediately ran into his arms.  
  
I turned around and stared into a long mirror that rested against the light peach wall. This was the first time I was looking at myself as human. A green ponytail tied in the back; it almost looked like the leaf had on my head. Shiny Emerald eyes, a light green T-Shirt which matched the dark green skirt, with a jet black belt to make it look appealing. I glared into the mirror. The once dark green skirt was now brown. Brown was the new green.  
  
"Hey ya wanna change or something your skirt looks dirty" as he read my mind.  
  
"I have a cousin who normally stays here she should be just about your size be right back," he called as he dashed out of the room with Evee perched in his hair.  
  
"O..K" I said knowing he wouldn't hear me by that time. I looked back in the mirror. I turned around a couple of times. 'Mmm too much Green' I thought aloud. I mean I didn't mind green but it made me look too Chikorita-ish. Torio came back out with a pair of Flares. They were a perfect fit.  
  
"Evee this is Chika she'll be your new trainer" Torio said. Honestly I thought this was bogus, a Poke'mon who had known someone for awhile wouldn't just become friendly with another person just like that.  
  
"Are you sure she'll like me?" I questioned. He chuckled to himself. "She maybe slightly afraid of battling but she gets use to strangers easily." I glanced up at the clock it was already 3:00. My time was running short.  
  
"Hey I'm sorry but I may only be able to keep Evee for today and tomorrow" I said taking her poke ball which I clipped onto my belt.  
  
"It's okay" he said.  
  
"Wait I got more questions!" I shouted.  
  
"I just told you that I wasn't a Poke'mon trainer why are you giving me to train Evee! I don't know anything about training." I shouted at him.  
  
"I don't know I just.." he seemed stuck and was becoming either frustrated or getting depressed.  
  
"Ok I'll 'TRY' to train Evee" I smiled and patted him on his shoulder.  
  
"I gotta be going now really Bye." I smiled at him and he smiled back.  
  
And with that I fled out through the mansion doors. 'I don't know where Ash would be now? Wait he'll be going to a town or something. duh.' I pondered to myself.  
  
'Hmm.. If I find the nearest town I might just find Ash' Evee popped out of its Poke' ball and eveeed at me. I smiled. I wasn't a Poke'mon anymore, meaning that I couldn't communicate as I would have liked, but.  
  
"So evee we're going to be partners, temporarily" Evee hopped into my arms and licked me on my cheek. It was so amazing how quickly she accepted me. Anyways it was time to find Ash. Misty, I didn't hate her, but I just loved Ash so much nothing would stand in my way. Nothing would stand in my way at winning his love. Not even her.  
  
Okay it's weird how she got this evee, but evee would soon come to play an important part in the story. ^.^= until tomorrow ja ne ^.^ 


	8. an awful reunion

Here ya'll go. The next chapter hope you like.  
  
I wandered around aimlessly. Up ahead I saw a city come into view. I rushed down the hill with Evee tagging along my side.  
  
"Ash must be there! it's the closest place from where I last saw him." I spoke to myself. Evee smiled along, even though she had no idea what I was babbling about. It wasn't long before I got there. It was your typical city; tall buildings, a few cars. It also had a park, it was soo beautiful. I stopped to rest there but I wasn't the only one to stop there. I saw Ash and his friends taking a break there. Just as I thought! I knew they were here. I peered from behind a pine tree. They were there drinking sodas. I pulled my gaze from them and pondered quietly to myself. 'Hmm.. I can't fall in love with Ash if Brock and Misty are going to be in my way.' Evee quietly hopped into my arms, and looked at me in a concerned way.  
  
'I might have to get rid of them for awhile, especially Misty' I spoke softly to Evee but not softly.  
  
"What do you mean especially Misty!" I nearly jumped out of my skin. I looked at the orange haired girl and her twitching eyebrows. I was in trouble again. She pulled me from my hiding place.  
  
"Ash this girl has been spying on us again." Misty yelled. Ash just gulped down his soda while his eyes hooked onto mine.  
  
"Relax guys it's Chikorita" Ash said calmly. He wasn't mad nor frustrated or annoyed. No sigh of emotion. Not even a smile.  
  
"What do you mean it's Chikorita.?" Brock came over and circled me inspecting me. I stood there frozen. Solid.  
  
"Hmm" he said a few times. "She does look like a chikorita look at the ponytail at this angle it looks like a chikorita's.."  
  
"Ash are you kidding?? Chikorita's. Chikorita's.."  
  
"Baccckkk" I said smiling. "Hey Misty how's psyduck,Staru and poliwhirl?" Misty twitched her eyebrows in confusion and shock.  
  
"Your some crazy psyco!" Misty exclaimed.  
  
" Ahh.. I thought I knew that attitude from somewhere" Brock said waving a finger in my face. I pushed it aside.  
  
"Whatever, listen I came back for one thing and one thing only, Ash" I bent my head low hoping my blush would be less visible.  
  
"What do you mean You.." Brock was cut off short..  
  
I knelt down where Ash was sitting.  
  
"Please Ash I was given this second chance. To come back for you. I love you soo much the only way I could stay is if you love me back." I looked up at his face searching for an answer before he said it.  
  
"I can't believe this Ash is gunna get a girlfriend before me" Brock wailed in the back. He ran up and grabbed my waist and hugged me.  
  
"Please chikorita fall in love with me instead"  
  
"O Shut up!" I gave him flying chikorita kick to the face which sent him flying backwards. I turned my attention back to Ash.  
  
"Please Ash you do? don't you? Please say you do?" It was almost as if I was begging but I wanted to stay here I wanted to live.  
  
"I.. I.." Ash stuttered slowly. His eyes passed mine and were on Misty. Misty was backing away in shock. Tears welled up in her eyes.  
  
"So This is what it's about Ash!" She yelled and ran off leaving a trail of tears behind her that disappeared in the city's atmosphere..  
  
"Misty wait.!" Ash jumped from his seat but didn't bother to run after her because she was long gone.  
  
"Chika I need time to think" he said turning his back to me.  
  
"Well you don't have a lot of time!" I stood up angrily my heart was aching. "Tomorrow is the last day if..if you.. don't love me by then.." I was choking up in sobs.  
  
"Chika" he turned to me, his eyes wasn't sympathetic it was anger with a hint of annoyance in it.  
  
"You love her don't you!" I yelled.  
  
"No! I I don't know!" He yelled back. I sharply turned away and ran off. Evee ran up after me, not Ash as I wished.  
  
I hide in a street alley. It was quiet and no one was there. I cried my eyes out.  
  
"He doesn't love me back Evee. He doesn't." I sobbed patting evee on her head.  
  
She rubbed her soft face against mine as if telling me it's okay. The sun was setting now. I had no place to go. An end to an unsuccessful day. The honking of cars and bikers, helped me not to think. Not to remember Ash's look in his eyes, it wasn't love. I was confused. He always loved me when I was a Poke'mon but now that I was Human it ws different. It almost like he didn't care. Why?  
  
"Relax guys it's Chikorita." That phrase was painful also. He didn't say it with happiness  
  
or joy. He had changed so much. 


	9. Whyit was so

Here is another chapter. ^.^ I hope you like it. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews. I'm still taking votes of whom Chika should end up with it's kinda one sided now but u can change that!. Remember one girl is gunna end up hurt in the end.  
  
"Hey you okay?"  
  
I spun my head around to see who it was. My tear-stained face was looking at Torio.  
  
"What's the matter?" He jogged over and sat by me. My heart raced. I didn't want to look at him my face was all screwed up at the moment. My reply was a series of sniffles, then choking sobs when I was going to open my mouth.  
  
"It's okay. it's okay" he pulled me closer to him and I cried on his shoulder. He embraced me and rocked me gently. Not knowing that I just had the most painful experience any one could receive.  
  
"Don't worry about it." he whispered through my ears.  
  
My cries died down eventually. All that was left was a few sniffles. My tears were now soaked in his shirt, but he didn't care he still rocked me gently. I closed my eyes it felt like a boat floating on the ocean's surface. I felt so comfortable there I had nearly forgotten about Ash. Almost. It must have been about 7:00pm when he got up and carried me on his back and he took me to the place he was staying. I closed my eyes and could think of how comfortable I felt. He's a strange I know, but sometimes you could meet someone for 1 day and it seems like more than a year.  
  
He laid me down softly on a warm bed but I was half awake half asleep. I never wanted to open my eyes, I was so tired. Tired of crying. Tired of being scolded by Misty. Tired of chasing a guy who would never love me back. Tired of living, I should have just died when I had a chance. Maybe I should just give up and enjoy the rest of tomorrow, my last day as a human, with evee and Torio. Torio. can I be falling in love with him and him with me? Were we destined to be? I could never see, why it had to be me.  
  
I awoken early in the morning by the scent of hot cocoa. I sat up and rubbed my eyes and looked around trying to remember what had happened. Ah yes Torio. The guy who wanted me to train his evee.  
  
"Hey I see your awake." Torio smiled.  
  
"Hi where am I?"  
  
"Oh. It's a room in the Poke'Center. I normally stay here when I come to this part of town." He was pouring hot chocolate into two cups.  
  
"How come you get to stay in the Poke'Center?" I glanced out the window. It was the larger that the normal Poke'mon Centers. I was at least over 4 stories up.  
  
"It doesn't matter." He said handing me a cup of chocolate.  
  
"Oh ok"  
  
"Would you like to tell me what happened, why were you crying last night?"  
  
I sipped my chocolate and glanced sadly at my reflection in it. Then surpisingly I began to laugh.  
  
"What's funny?"  
  
"You won't believe me. It's such a stupid story"  
  
"It's ok. I will,,try"  
  
I told him everything from scratch. When I was finished he was in disbelief.  
  
"Hmm.. really. Are you sure your not on medicine or something?"  
  
I laughed a bit more. I had no idea why I was laughing.  
  
"No It's true today's my last day though" I said finishing off my cocoa drink.  
  
"Well you should be out there. Find him! If I were you I would never give up. I'll do whatever I could." He took my cup and placed it on the dresser.  
  
He let me alone for away so I could freshen up, today was the last day. My last day. I decided to try something else different I let my hair loose. I removed the bubble and it flowed freely over my back. Torio also gave me different clothes this time short jeans, with a black jacket over the white taint top.  
  
"You look awesome!" He gave me a thumbs up sign and a grin.  
  
I blushed slightly. I put on some dark shades. I didn't want it to be obvious at first glance it was me.  
  
"Thanks for everything Torio!" I gave him a quick hug and dashed out the door with evee sticking its head out of the blue back pack I also received( with included the necessary items for evee)  
  
My last chance. As usually it wasn't long before I bumped into them again. What was unusually is that Ash nor Brock wasn't in sight it was only Misty sitting alone in a restaurant, by a window. I walked inside. It was very crowed and there weren't any spare seats. Then I noticed the bag I was carrying was bit lighter than usual. Evee had jumped out. I looked frantically about, evee was by Misty.  
  
"Aww.. cutey" Misty said patting evee on the head. I had to have a complete change of attitude. I didn't know if I wanted her to recognize me or not. I walked over there.  
  
"Hey is this your evee?" Misty asked. She didn't recognize me. good.  
  
"Yea isn't she cute?"  
  
"Yea She is!"  
  
I glanced around nervously.  
  
"Is this seat free?" I finally asked.  
  
"Yes it is you can sit here if you want."  
  
"Oh thank you" I smiled. Evee jumped up on my lap and rested there as I spoke with Misty.  
  
"What's you name?" Misty asked. o boy. If I blow it now, there's gunna be trouble.  
  
"Umm.. you can call me.. Chi" I sweat-dropped nervously. My name was getting shorter by the day. First chikorita then chika now chi. How funny is that.  
  
"O hi Chi I'm Misty" she said even though I already knew that. She stared sadly at the menu, like I had when I was drinking chocolate this morning.  
  
"Is something wrong?" I asked knowing exactly what it was.  
  
"Well it's kinda long story, a love problem." She didn't look at me.  
  
"Do you wanna talk about it?"  
  
"Well I guess it would be better if I should, besides I think I can trust you." My conscience was eating at me. Why did God give us consciences?  
  
"Go ahead" I smiled weakly.  
  
"Well you see I've been in love with this guy ever since we met, then this new girl pops out of nowhere and wants him to fall in love with her. She said it out loud infront of me and I'm sure she knew I was in love him first and did it on purpose"  
  
"No! Way!" I sounded like I was in shock when I was in guilt.  
  
"Well I got mad and I ran away. I guess it was my fault I never told him. But when we first met he was too much into being a Poke'mon Master. He would have never understood." A couple of tears splattered on the table, Misty quickly swiped them away.  
  
"Oh That's awful" I frowned too.  
  
"The thing is, really, I love Ash too but either way in the end, one of us is going to be love broken and very hurt. I don't want to hurt the girl's feelings either, I didn't mean to hit her or yell, I just thought *sniffle* that it wasn't fair if someone you loved longer was all of a sudden snatched up by someone else." She wiped her eyes, keeping her head bent low so her bangs could cover the hurt in her eyes.  
  
"Your right I guess it's all Ash's decision now" I cupped my mouth quickly, and tears also filled my eyes. Misty looked up at me quickly. I took off my shades.  
  
"Yes it's me chikorita. I'm sorry. It's not your fault Misty it's mine. It's my fault we're both hurting like this." I bent my head low. "It's my fault sniff* that Ash is facing all these difficult decisions sniff* I'm such a mean selfish Poke'mon. *choking sobs* I never knew what love was like that's why I wanted it so much. I'm sorry"  
  
I picked up Evee and my backpack and fled out of the restaurant not looking back. Now I realized exactly why Ash rejected me. It wasn't that he didn't love me. It was because I was too selfish and blind to realize that his heart was already to another's. I don't deserve Ash. Misty does. Not me.  
  
Hehe.. the story could have a twisted turn or descision who should and would Ash end up with?? Find out tomorrow!! 


	10. help is here

For the next three minutes my mind was blank. I couldn't think straight. I wandered around the city. People were bustling about getting ready for the new day. I found myself at that huge Poke'mon Center. As I entered I looked at a boy. Probably 3 or 4 years older than me. He was wearing shorts with a dark shirt.  
  
"Here she is" Nurse Joy appeared from behind the wall, holding a chikorita.  
  
"Chikorita your okay!" He exclaimed. He ran to embrace his chikorita. A tear flowed down my eyes as I remembered the time when I first met Ash. And the night when he held me close to give me warmth.  
  
"Excuse me may I help you" Nurse Joy cam up to me. I shook my head quickly and flashed a fake smile.  
  
"I'm here to see Torio"  
  
"Oh he's on the top floor, he did mention about you so I guess it's ok go right ahead."  
  
"Thanks" I began walking up the stairs. Were all my feelings a waste. I began doubting why I wanted to come back. I collapsed on the bed. Staring up at the ceiling reviews my thoughts. Evee jumped up next to me.  
  
"I shouldn't be lying in here I promised Torio I'll train you" I talked to Evee.  
  
"Veeeee" It shook it's head.  
  
"Oh don't worry, It'll be fun, I'll tell ya a little secret" I began to talk to Evee about my experience in battling. It was about 11:30 now. I ran out of the building to go start training evee.As I was walking down the streets I came across a concreted park a couple of kids were battling there.  
  
"Heya I'll challenge you to a battle!" A hand lightly held my shoulder. I turned around.  
  
"Misty?"  
  
"Yup that's me" I don't know if she was forcing a smile or actually smiling.  
  
"Your on!" I yelled.  
  
"One Poke'mon each"  
  
"Fine with me" She called back. "I choose you Poliwhirl!" Misty called.  
  
"I thought you would! Evee go" Evee It jumped filled with confidence.  
  
"Poliwhirl use bubble beam!"  
  
"Evee use double team!" Evee used double team but Misty had poliwhirl attack all of the doubles and Evee was hit.  
  
"Don't give up use tackle" Evee used tackle and hit Poliwhirl. Poliwhirl jumped up immediately.  
  
"Come'on Evee! Give it all ya got! Bite attack!" I yelled. Evee bit Poliwhirl. Poliwhirl was able to stand up against it.  
  
"Poliwhirl Body slam!" Misty yelled. To my dismay Evee was scared stiff she wouldn't budge.  
  
"Come'on Evee snap out of it! Tackle it back" Evee came back and tackled Poliwhirl and they both collided together. They both hit the ground. The won was won by me as Evee was able to stand up after such a hit.  
  
"You were good"  
  
"I was or I am?" To my surprise we were laughing together.  
  
"Hey Misty I'm sorry about everything" I said.  
  
"Hey it's okay" She said smiling back."I think you should with Ash" She frowned a bit.  
  
"I do?"  
  
"Yea You died and you came to life all because of Ash, I think that's really sweet" Misty was probably forcing a smile as a tear trickled down her cheek. She sniffled and brushed it away slowly.  
  
"I have an idea!" Misty called.  
  
"Really?"  
  
She came to whisper in my ears." I'll even try and set you and Ash up together."  
  
"I'll explain everything over to him and tonight meet us at the same park ok?"  
  
"Yea You really will, but?" I was speechless I never thought a person could turn form jealously to loving.  
  
"Hey It's Okay I have to go catch Ash, Cya later!" With that she fled. This was wonderful. My wish just may come true. This may end up like a happily ever story! I ran to go find Torio to tell him the news.  
  
I ran to find Torio. He was in a restaurant having lunch I suppose. He msiled as I entered through the door. I headed straight over to him.  
  
"Torio guess what I just may be together with Ash finally!"  
  
"That's great" He said in a kind of sarcastic tone.  
  
"Are you upset Torio?" I had forgotten all about Torio.  
  
Now I remembered back at when he rejected me. Then I thought. The person who comforted me the most and helped me out when I was rejected, I'm turning my back on him and going after a guy I'm not even sure loves me back. Was it all worth it?  
  
"I don't know" he shook his head. "Can I buy You lunch?"  
  
I frowned."Yea sure" That subject ended there. We barely spoke after that.  
  
Okay I made this chapter short cuz I'm still debating over who is gunna end with who. If you think I know, You are soo wrong I am even scared to finish this story. But this story could have a weird twist at the end so. 


	11. Last chapter

This one is the last chapter. Now the moment ya'll been waiting for.  
  
Tonight was the night. The last day, last night. My dreams were finally going to come true.  
  
"Ohh I'm soo excited." I jumped up and down happily.  
  
"Yea that's great" Torio said forcing a smile.  
  
I wanted Torio to meet Ash so he tagged along. He was somber but I tried to ignore it. This was my destiny, Torio was also a close friend but Ash was who I wanted to be with.  
  
"Come' on I'll race you to the park!" I yelled running ahead. The park was near the coast the waves crashing against the rocks echoed in my ears. It was late and night the place was deserted. I ran across the Street unaware of the speeding car.  
  
"Chika LOOK OUT!" I hear Torio yell.  
  
I didn't have time to turn twice, Headlights were clouding my vision. I felt a harp impact hit me. A horribly tremor of pain shot up through my whole body. I felt the cold gravel road beneath me. Sounds sounded near and far at the same time.  
  
"Chika Chika are you okay" Torio asked panicking.  
  
I groaned in pain, I lifted my head to my forehead. My bangs were matted with blood.  
  
"Hey you you HIT A PERSON STOP!!" Torio cried out to the driver desperately. The person didn't stop. Torio Growled in frustration  
  
"This is it Torio.. arrrggg.." I cried in pain.  
  
"Chika don't worry you'll be okay" He said almost in a sob.  
  
"It's my last day.. Last night, my love has been unreturned" I coughed, blood was clogging up in my lungs making it harder and harder for me to breath.  
  
"I'll call 911" he said picking up his cell phone.  
  
I reached and grabbed his hand. "I'm going to cough* die don't cough cough*" I struggled to breath. I gasped to swallow in more air.  
  
"Hey is everything alright!!" I heard a voice call.  
  
"Oh my god!! Chikorita!!" Ash yelled holding my hand. He quickly turned to Torio,  
  
"What happened to her!!"  
  
"I car speed by and knocked her over" Torio began to cry."It's all your fault!! If you hadn't pushed her away before this wouldn't have happened"  
  
Torio screeched out at Ash.  
  
I continue to swallow in as much air as I could.  
  
"Chikorita don't die I love you!! I do I really do!! I was just too afraid, don't leave me again, please,please sniffle I'm sorry Chikorita I am I really am." Ash cried holding me tightly, just like the first time we met.  
  
That's the way I met him and that's the way I was going to leave him forever.  
  
"Don't ever let me go" I whispered ever so softly. I hear sirens in the distance and red flashing lights. Then everything went dark.  
  
I remember lightly floating upwards then I suddenly stop. I opened my eyes and look down. There was my body. The temporary body I had being put into the ambulance.  
  
"I'm dead already what's the sense" I muttered softly.  
  
I floated to where the Ambulance was heading. To the hospital. I was a ghost, a spirit no one saw me as I passed through the hospital walls. No one was in the waiting room just Ash and Torio silently praying I would live. It was too late I was already dead. The doctors should have told them already. I floated towards the ground, where they were.  
  
"It's all my fault I shouldn't have pushed her away" Ash said with his head bowed down. Tears flowed form his eyes.  
  
"You know I loved Chikorita too, Ever since I met her" Torio said with his back turned to Ash.  
  
"I was so mad and upset at how you pushed her away, nothing is worst than being rejected, but she never gave up on you , she never did sniffle*" Torio turned to face Ash.  
  
"You have no idea how lucky you are; she died and came just be with you again, no matter how much you pushed her away she always kept on coming back, she never gave up you, I wish that I was you" Torio shivered a bit. The door opened. Ash and Torio's head shot up immediately eager and frightened at the news they might hear.  
  
"I'm afraid she's gone" The doctor shook his head."We did all we could" he said soberly. They walked in to were my lifeless body was. All the machines were turned off, no use anymore. I was dead that was all. Ash came running over to me, or the dead me.  
  
"I'm too late.. I'm too late" he sobbed. Torio stayed behind.  
  
"I'm sorry chikorita" He gently leaned down and gently kissed my lips. Then my spirit seemed to just vanish.  
  
(I'm changing the writing, I'm not writing it in first person anymore.)  
  
Chikorita's eyes fluttered open. Ash gasped in disbelief.  
  
"Chika are you alive?!" Ash cried almost in a whisper. Chikorita sat up and looked at Ash.  
  
"How dare you address me by a Poke'mon's name my name is Chika"  
  
"Chika??" Ash said again.  
  
"Chika you're ok" Torio ran over to embrace Chika.  
  
"Who are you?" she asked.  
  
"Chika don't you remember me??"  
  
Chika shook her head.  
  
"Do you know me??"Ash asked.  
  
"Yes of course you're Ash, Ash Ketchum" She said smiling.  
  
"Huh? How come??" Torio asked in disbelief.  
  
"She must have memory lost" Ash suggested.  
  
"Um Chika who are you?? Are you a human or Poke'mon??  
  
"What kind of a stupid question is that I'm human and I've always been a human" She replied.  
  
"Hmmpff.. her memory's gone, I guess I better go too" Torio said heading out the door.  
  
"Wait" Ash called.  
  
Torio turned around "Thanks for taking care of Chikorita" Ash said.  
  
"No problem" with that he was gone.  
  
"Who is Chikorita?? You have a Poke'mon who is a Chikorita??" She exclaimed.  
  
"O never mind I'm just happy you're ok" Ash kissed and hugged her. A nurse had just walked into the room and shouted.  
  
"It's a miracle!!"  
  
The End  
  
A happy ending. I made it into an Ash and Chikorita story ^.^= hope you guys who wanted Ash and Misty aren't mad at me. ^^0 sweatdrop. What happened is Chikorita lost all her memory about being human.. oh well thanks for all the nice comments and encouragement. This is one of the few stories I have actually finished thanks to you guys. Ja ne ^.~ 


End file.
